immortal
by Tochaa
Summary: what happens when a range of boomers gets developed to keep rogue boomers off the streets, and a new technology is sub-biological and can manipulate the hard suts of the knight sabers? find ot!
1. try this

Background plot. well. A new line of boomers has been developed, ones to tackle their own kind. What will the knight sabers do when the evil is staring them right in the face. There is only one problem. what happens when those boomers go rogue? You like??? It may take a while for the second chapter to be uploaded because my computer is being a bitch, but hey.. I don't own anything goddammit!!! Please R&R ^_^ 


	2. no signal

Nene adjusted her seating position. *I can't believe I have to work another shift!* She thought. Footsteps got louder behind her. "Hey kid!" It was Leon. Nene threw him a scowl and sat up again. "Hello, Leon-Poo," she teased, knowing it would make him angry. He let it go right over his head. "You can access all sorts of databases on this system can't you?" He asked, pulling a note out of his pocket, and staring at it. He looked at Nene. She wondered what he wanted now. "Yeah, so.?" Nene quizzed, Leon handed her the scruffy piece of paper. It read:  
  
Too much is said at the moment,  
Too many rumours, too many spies,  
I am reluctant to hand out this information,  
In fear of my own life, but it must be done, or undone,  
The Mortal is opposing and waiting, closing in slowly,  
New lines are being opened, and old ones are being closed,  
Knight Sabers cannot guard the gate much longer,  
He is coming,  
He is here.  
  
Nene stared hard, *Knight Sabers, this could mean trouble.* "What exactly do you want me to look for?" she asked, giving him back the note. Nene swung round to her computer and opened up the A.D. Police search. "This Mortal thing," he said, crouching down and staring at the monitor. She stretched her arms out and began typing. No matching results. "I dunno what I can do for you, its pretty vague," Nene said, looking at her watch. *Two hours to go. when he's gone I'll get some sleep.* Leon stood up, he scratched his head and walked away, leaving Nene to relax.  
  
***  
  
"See you guys later," Priss strode out of the rustler, a sleazy club in downtown Tokyo. She snapped on her helmet and revved around the corner to the main highway. The sky was a battlefield, scarlet red into midnight black, the haunting whistles of the wind assaulted her ears as she clambered off her motorbike and into the silky doll. Not a noise. Priss walked across the deserted room and into an elevator in the next. "nice of you to join us," said a looming voice, Sylia ambled towards Priss, standing before her with her arms crossed. "I have a favor to ask you," she sounded serious, here eyes were darker than usual, something had happened. Priss gestured her to carry on, interested. "There's been some rumors lately," she said, looking into Priss' eyes, "a new range of boomers. ones to help themselves." Priss didn't understand "What are you saying? They kill their own kind?" "Sort of, before the boomer goes rogue, they detect it, disable the boomer and take it in for repairs." Sylia snorted, apparently disgusted with the new technology. Her telephone began to ring, it was Nene. "There's a rogue boomer outside the A.D. police headquarters! Why aren't you guys here?!" She screamed, "Loads of people are injured, including police!" "What? I didn't detect anything." Sylia replied, awestruck. "Just get Priss and Linna down here now!" Nene hung up. Sylia swung around and grabbed her truck keys. "There's a rogue boomer outside the A.D. headquarters now," she rushed past Priss, "Get suited up. I'm going to get Linna, put her on alert." Sylia's heart thudded as she started up the engine. *It's impossible, the sensor would have went off!* Priss was already on her way, after contacting Linna, who was equally surprised.  
  
*** I know that there's not much there, but I wanted to see whether anyone liked it before writing any more, so what did you think??? If you think its crap, please just go out and say it, I want to make it better!!!!! ^_^  
(  
(  
  
\/ 


End file.
